villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Emperor Palpatine
Emperor Palpatine was the main antagonist of the Star Wars movies. He is both a powerful Sith Lord and the founder of his intergalactic, tyrannical regime known as the Galactic Empire. ''Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' In Lucasfilm's 1999 film of Star Wars Episode I, Palpatine is the Phantom Menace. To carry out his 2,000-year-old plan to wipe out the Jedi for good, he sets up a war against the Republic as the leader of the Trade Federation with the name of Darth Sidious. When Palpatine eventually leads the Republic, he becomes a leader on both sides, ensuring that neither side gains enough upper hand to win the war. This, in turn, causes countless deaths of fighters in the Galactic War, including Jedi. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi arrive on the Trade Federation Control ship in order to negotiate, as requested from the Queen of Naboo. After their arrival, Darth Sidious interrupts their mission by ordering Viceroy Gunray to assassinate the ambassadors. When the Jedi escape, the Dark Lord has the viceroy end all communication in the Senate building. As part of Palpatine's plan to become the new Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, he promises Queen Amidala that he will "end the corruption," as her people were suffering while the Trade Federation's control on the Naboo system increased. Delegates and other members of the Senate continued to argue, and even the Chancellor, failed to make any decisive action. During a Senate meeting, Amidala finally agrees with the senator to "call for a vote of no confidence" in Chancellor Valorum's leadership, and elect a new, stronger chancellor, to stop the tragedy. After the death of the Dark Lord's possibly most loyal apprentice, Darth Maul, in a duel with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, he successfully becomes the new Chancellor of the Republic. His future apprentice, Darth Vader, was a child at the time and the decision was made that he would be trained to become a Jedi. At that point, he officially controlled both sides of the war. ''Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' In the second episode of the first trilogy, Palpatine plays a large role in starting a larger-scale war, the Clone Wars. Darth Sidious has his new apprentice, Count Dooku, unify the groups of Separatists to create a secret battle droid army, the largest in the galaxy. After Obi-Wan's discovery of the planet Kamino, an ocean-planet with a cloning facility holding thousands of trained human clones, Chancellor Palpatine is given immediate emergency powers in order to use the clone army against the Trade Federation. ''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' In Revenge of the Sith, when Palpatine revealed his true identity to Anakin Skywalker, Anakin turned him into the Jedi. But alas, Anakin realized he could not lose Palpatine as he thought he needed to learn the dark side power to "save" his wife Padmé. After Anakin betrayed the Jedi, the evil Sith Lord took Anakin as his own apprentice and gave him the title "Darth Vader". Palpatine, knowing the time had come, executed Order 66, which ordered his clone army to kill their Jedi commanders. Only a handful of a handful survived, one of which was Master Yoda. Yoda entered Palpatine's office, and the two began a battle. It ended with Yoda being forced to flee and Palatine leaving for the planet, Mustafar, where Anakin was battling his former master, Obi-Wan. When Palpatine arrived, he found Anikan's charred body lying next to a river of lava. Palpatine ordered his soldiers to transport Anikan to Courascant so that he could he repaired. On the large, city planet of Courascant, Palpatine oversaw the opperation as Anakin was placed in the famous black armor of Darth Vader. With the Galactic Empire now in control, the two dark lords watched as their super weapon, the Death Star, was under construction. ''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' While the Emperor made no appearences in the previous film, he made a very short appearence in a hologram projection while communicating with Lord Vader. He told Vader to lure the son of Anakin Skywalker, Luke, to the Dark Side of the Force. ''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' In the original trilogy, he did not appear in person until the final film, Return of the Jedi, although at that time, he talked to Vader about a new enemy who was strong in the Force, Luke Skywalker, who was Vader's own son. In Return of the Jedi, Palpatine ordered Darth Vader to capture Luke Skywalker. After Luke defeated Vader in a duel, Palpatine encouraged him to kill Vader and become his new apprentice. When Luke refused, the enraged Emperor attacked Luke with Force Lightning, causing him horrible pain. The reborn Anakin Skywalker could not stand to see his son in so much pain, so he grabbed the Emperor from behind and hurled him down to his death at the bottom of the main reactor shaft, completely obliterating him in an explosion of dark energy. Unfortunately the wild lightning coming from the Emperor's hands while Anakin carried him eventually proved fatal to the cyborg. Other Appearances Palpatine made several other appearances in other TV shows. Some excamples are Family Guy when Cleveland tried to kill Quagmire, and the Mad scientist once portrayed as Palpatine in the Star Wars Robot Chick special. When the developers made a Star Wars Family Guy special, Carter Pewterschmidt portrayed as Palpatine, but was known as Emperor Carter. Videos n3DHDXAzoBA Jedi Master Yoda is the last Jedi to fight Emperor Palpatine in Revenge of the Sith. XdBOlED1zoA Palpatine meets his end thumb|500px|left ---- Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Important Category:Xenophobes Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Sith Category:Swordsmen Category:Dark Lord Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Double Agent Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Successful Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sociopaths Category:Evil Genius Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Big Bads Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Top 100 Villains of all Time Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Liars Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Outright Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Lawfully Evil Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Main Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Revived Villains Category:Liars Category:Swordsmen Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Warlords Category:Hatemongers Category:Master Orator Category:Patricide Category:Cult Leaders Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Symbolic Villains